Rekindle Flames
by RazenshiaSapphire1306
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi had not planned to meet any of them and yet, here he was helping them out when he supposed to be a mere spectator in the dark. Immortal!Tsuna, Trinisette!Administrator!Tsuna, Platonic!ALL27(1st Generations Guardians) and G27! Dimensional & Time travel AU!


**FANDOM:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

 **TITLE:** Rekindle Flames

 **AUTHOR:** RazenshiaSapphire1306

 **PAIRING(S):** Platonic ALL27 (1st Generation Guardians x Tsuna), G27 (Real Pairings still undecided!)

 **GENRES:** Angst, Drama, Family, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, and Adventure

 **RATING:** T-M

 **SUMMARY:** Sawada Tsunayoshi had not planned to meet any of them and yet, here he was helping them out when he supposed to be a mere spectator in the dark. Immortal!Tsuna, Trinisette!Administrator!Tsuna, Platonic!ALL27(1st Generations Guardians) and G27! Dimensional & Time travel AU!

 **WARNING(S):** Language, Violence, Implied/Suggested Dark theme, OCC-ness, Confusion and Unbeta'ed!

 **NOTES:** 1) Drabble-style story or snippets. 100-1.5K words at every chapters may reach at 2k due to some extra at the end of story excluding the Author's Notes and Side notes.

2) Fighting scenes is one of the thing I sucks the most so don't expect much of it, I'll only write it unless it was absolute necessary for the plot/story.

3) Describing places and appearances of characters isn't also my forte so I won't go giving details about it because if I suck at fighting scene, this is much worse. So, if I tell Tsuna is downright handsome and a place is shady, that's all there is. No more, Nada, Zilch, Period. Use your imaginations because we've already know the looks of all KHR cast so just be an imaginative person and be creative at them.

4) Plot holes and slow building at the department of bonding and story pace.

5) You may considerate this as a companion fic or alternate fic for **' At the End of Crossroads'.**

6) Inspiration from a story/fandom I read in few years ago where Tsuna saves Giotto and G from some thugs or trouble, can't remember the title of it but it was an awesome story! Going to give the half credits for it, Lol. Can anyone remember that fic if so - Can you tell me? Thanks!

7) Time setting - 400 years ago or more precisely - Primo's era.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing from KHR!

* * *

 **Arc 1: Gathering of The Rightful Holders (Childhood Years)**

 **Chapter 1: Fateful Encounter**

* * *

 **Day One**

Heavy footsteps echoed loudly at the pavements.

They were being chased down by some unnamed muggers or worse some Mafioso from the dark and unknown corner of the city.

How did they get in these messed up situation?

Simple. They've saw something they weren't supposed to see and should never get involved with.

Seriously, they'd tried to sneak out in the problem because they were fully aware they don't stand a chance against them. But alas, fate and odds were against them as they are spotted dead-on spot and so, the game of cat and mouse have begun for a few hours now.

"There! Get them!" One of their chasers shouted in alarm.

"Shit!" The red haired boy cursed loudly as he grabs his companion wrist, dragging him with his big strides. He knows that the young blonde isn't going to last long from so much running and so is he, as either of them never run so much in their life until now.

"G…"

"I won't let them caught us." The red haired boy dubbed as G promises his frantic childhood friend. "Come on, hurry up. Giotto."

Giotto gave a curt nod. He was tired and was having a trouble with breathing but so was G - so he needs to be strong. G is right. They can't be caught. Who knows what those shady men in black were planning on doing them.

Both Giotto and G was about to go left but they are already cornered by the men.

"Heh~ I must congratulate you brats for giving as quite a chase there."

G. growls at them, shielding Giotto from the plain view of the enemy despite knowing it's futile.

"Whoa. Quite a feisty one. Surely you two will earn a few bags of gold and silver coins." The supposedly leader exclaims mockingly.

"Please, let us go. We won't tell a single soul what we see there!" Giotto tries to negotiate. He wants to protect his friend as well but G. is much stronger than physical strength plus he just gotten out at his bad fever yesterday.

"Tsk. Tsk. It's truly a shame but sadly we need to end your lives here. Fire!"

Giotto and G closes both of their eyes, clutching each other tightly, silently expecting the inevitable. Their death.

Silence.

A few moments when they shut their eyes throughout the world. Everything become dead silent.

No bullets rains down at them. No pain. No blood. No movements. Just plain silence.

Slowly but surely, when it clears nothing is going to happen - Giotto and G opens their eyes only to widened in shock and awe at the view in front of them - There lies their attackers, knock out cold on the cold ground.

And a brunet standing, few inches away in front of them, protectively from their enemies.

"Are you guys hurt?" Their savior questions. Voice filled with warmth, acceptance, knowing and concern. Yet he never meets removing his gaze at the bodies on the ground.

"No, it's all thanks to you. Mister." Giotto mumbles softly as he removes his grip at G., stepping forward slightly and the red haired child lets him fully aware the person before them isn't an enemy because Giotto knows when he meets one and clearly the brunet is not.

Finally, their unnamed savior turns to faced them which gave another shock - The brunet have an Asian appearance but what makes them turns them into a gaping fish was their savior definitely looks like Giotto. The only difference is the eye color and hair. Giotto have a light shade of orange eyes and blonde hair while the other have caramel doe and a brunet.

Before they can open their mouth to fire countless accusation and questions.

The brunet smiles wistfully at them. "Be careful. There might be no next time for you, young ones."

In a blink of an eye. Their savior is gone. Nowhere in sight along with the bodies litters in the area.

G grumbles something under his breath along the lines 'troublesome brunets'.

Giotto stares blankly at the direction where his savior look-alike stood, his intuition isn't acting up indicating the brunet is not an enemy even now but it tells him they must find him and somehow he has connection with the latter and Giotto gladly accepts the task.

"G…"

"I know. You want to find him and ask a few questions along the way. Count me in." G. was also curious at the identity of Giotto's look-alike so he'll come with the tracking. Plus, he won't leave the blonde idiot alone knowing that he is magnet for trouble and his only family member. Not that the red haired child will tell that embarrassing thing to the other.

Giotto smiled at him. "Thanks. G."

G. merely grunts and tugs the blonde along with him and Giotto happily follows him.

They need to rest for now. Today was quite troublesome and tomorrow they will hunt down their unnamed brunet savior.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **G's age - 10 years old**

 **Giotto's age - 9 years old**

 **Tsuna's age - Unknown; although his appearance is an 18 year old teen**

 **Author's Note: In the next chapter, will be Tsuna's P.O.V**

 **Comments/Reviews, Recommendations/Suggestions, Faves/Votes and Become a Follower are all welcomed and appreciated! Love & Cheers to you all! Till next time :)**

 **P.S - I'm searching for a beta reader for my stories~ PM if you're interested! Thanks!**

 **P.S - Alluring Secret Black Vow & At The End of Crossroads will be updated at next week~**

 **Word Count: 831**

 **Written: 9/14/2016**


End file.
